Summary/Abstract We seek renewed partial funding for the next three meetings (2018, 2020, and 2022) of the conference Retinal Neurobiology and Visual Processing, administered by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). This unique forum attracts top retinal scientists with diverse backgrounds in systems and cellular neurobiology, computational and developmental biology, and vision research. We showcase the latest conceptual insights and technical advances in the field. Our 180 participants span all professional levels. Interaction is extensive throughout and offers stimulating debate, sound guidance, and fertile ground for collaboration. The 2018 conference (at St. Bonaventure University, NY) is the 14th meeting of this highly valued biennial conference. The provisional program provides a balanced survey of groundbreaking new research into topics of deep interest to the early-vision community. Major topics include: 1) ganglion cell structure and function; 2) retinal direction selectivity; 3) translational retinal neurobiology; 4) retinal bipolar and amacrine cells; 5) retinal synapses; 6) intrinsically photosensitive retinal ganglion cells; 7) retinal development; and 8) visual processing beyond the retina. In addition, two interactive workshops are planned, one on new advances in imaging for retinal research and another on career development for early investigators. Two special sessions feature exciting and timely work selected from submitted poster abstracts from junior colleagues, particularly graduate students. These highly popular ?Data Blitz? sessions provide an opportunity for 24 junior colleagues to present five-minute synopses of their posters. This ensures active engagement of junior participants in the conference and stimulates attendance at poster sessions. Programming for the 2020 and 2022 meetings will be developed later, to allow organizers to feature the latest and greatest work, but the goals will remain constant: a diverse and engaging set of talks and posters; and intensive, productive informal exchanges spanning the retinal processing field. As reflected in the proposed program and documented positive feedback from younger attendees, organizers make a concerted effort to design a meeting that engages and serves our pre- and postdoctoral trainees, as well as early-stage independent investigators. We provide travel awards to help them attend, opportunities to speak or otherwise present their work, and best- poster awards to acknowledge those of particular accomplishment. We reserve many plenary talks for advanced postdocs and junior faculty to enhance their visibility and career development. Graduate students get experience in public presentation, expand their conceptual and technical horizons, and enjoy extended access to world-class faculty as they ponder their postdoctoral options.